Camouflage (Tiberium)
Camouflage is, whether natural or manufactured, an adaptation to help lessen the ability to discern an object from its surrounding environment. This can mean anything from decreasing the chances of getting shot to blending in to a background outright. Also, camouflage can be as simple as the specially-designed uniforms of GDI Sniper Teams to the high tech optic camouflage systems used by the Brotherhood of Nod. History Military camouflage did not enter standard military service until the 1900s. Prior to that, most armies adopted brightly colored uniforms for service, in order to make identification easier and foster unit cohesion. During the 1700s and 1800s, the poor accuracy of rifles and the tendency of armies to march in rows and columns largely eliminated the need for camouflage. Scouting units and militia would wear neutral tones, in order to make them harder to spot, but it wasn't until Western armies started to suffer enormous losses that they gave regular soldiers drab uniforms. The First World War was the first major war where all the major participants began experimenting with camouflage. While the majority of the soldiers simply had duller, less noticeable uniforms, snipers and scouts developed specialized camouflage gear, including netting to mimic plant life. Second World War During the Second World War, the various Allied nations generally issued their troops with solid-colour uniforms in various colours, including brown, field grey, and olive drab. They also experimented with camouflaged uniforms, although these were not widely issued. Allied combat vehicles, however, were often painted in camouflage patterns, although solid paintjobs remained common throughout the war. Allied forces also experimented with Gap Generator technology, which could obscure an area from outside viewers. This was most often used for concealing a base from enemy incursions. In addition, the first experiments in active camouflage were conducted, resulting in the Allied Phase Transport prototype. This vehicle was able to render itself invisible to the human eye by bending light around the vehicle. A prototypical Soviet cyborg named Volkov infiltrated the research facility where the technology was being developed, stole the prototype vehicle and research documents, and destroyed the facility to prevent the Allies from being able to reproduce it. The prototype and designs, now both in Soviet hands, were ultimately lost with the Soviet defeat at the end of the war. With the fall of the Soviet Union, it seemed as though the unique invisibility system was lost forever. The Soviets never developed any equivalent to Allied Gap Generator technology, although they did extensively use conventional camouflage. While their infantry were generally given standard olive uniforms and brown coats, their vehicles had several camouflage patterns designed for urban, forest, and desert environments. Interestingly, Soviets tanks were most often seen painted with black and grey urban camouflage, even in snowy environments. First Tiberium War During the First Tiberium War, both GDI and Nod forces used disruptive camouflage patterns in their combat uniforms. GDI troops operating in desert regions were equipped with "chocolate chip" camouflage (known officially as 6-color desert camouflage), a design incorporating six dull colors, effective in desert environments. Nod designs varied, but most units were given typical urban camouflage. Commandos on either side generally chose camouflage to fit the situation. Active camouflage Nod had also developed active camouflage systems. Late in the war, Black Hand Chameleons wore prototype integrated stealth system suits, rendering them invisible. The Nod "Ezekiel's Wheel" Stealth Tank possessed the Lazarus shield, which allowed it to be cloaked from both the naked eye and most sensors available at the time. While unconfirmed, it is possible that Nod somehow acquired the plans for the seemingly long-lost Phase Transport, or that the science behind the Stealth Tank may have been based on similar theories as those of the Phase Transport. Second Tiberium War During the Second Tiberium War and Firestorm Crisis, GDI equipped all of its forces with 3-colour desert camouflage, as much of the earth had begun to turn into an inhospitable wasteland. Nod forces generally dressed all in black, since they preferred nighttime raids. Nod's stealth tanks were equipped with advanced active camouflage systems, while their Chameleon spies wore improved versions of the prototype stealth suits fielded near the end of the First Tiberium War. Nod also developed the Stealth Generator and a mobile variant, which, like the old Allied Gap technology, could conceal an army or base from view, albeit much more effectively; Instead of making the area impenetrable to view, it makes the units/buildings themselves invisible, while the area appears normal. It is not known how the technology is able to render friendly forces invisible while not affecting the appearance of the surrounding terrain, and this remains one of Nod's most closely guarded secrets. Third Tiberium War The GDI maintained the usage of tan camouflage in the Third Tiberium War, except for Sniper Teams, who used specialized camouflage patterns and covert ops training to render themselves almost invisible. Nod Militia wore civilian clothing, and those with rocket launchers often dressed in bright red ponchos, with no regard for stealth. The Black Hand soldiers wore black powered armor with large red capes; their bulky armor and use of flamethrowers made disguising them difficult. The Chameleon Spy program had been shifted to a combat role, and these new Shadow Teams were given advanced stealth generators and ninja-esque training, making them virtually invisible. Nod Commandos carried portable stealth systems as well. The stealth tank was even more lethal, and the stealth system was vastly improved as well. Nod Avatar Warmech pilots found that due to design similarities, they could "borrow" a stealth tank's cloaking system, rendering the Avatar invisible. Nod also fielded a stealth bomber, the Vertigo. Stealth generators gave way to Disruption towers, which were cheaper but less effective. Nod also developed the ability to temporarily cloak many of its units, but the effect was lethal to infantry. Interestingly, although the alien Scrin appear to have no regard for camouflaging the bulk of their forces, the Assimilator, a scrin "engineer", has a natural ability to blend in with the environment except when moving. The mutants also have their own kind of stealth/camouflage; they can hide themselves in Tiberium. This could be made possible by their obvious connections and familiarity to Tiberium and their extensive experience in guerrilla tactics. They reveal themselves when they attack, after witch they once again disappear amongst the crystals. Fourth Tiberium War In the Final war Nod still maintained camoflage like their hijackers and their Cyborg commandos got stealth generators to hide them from plain sight. Category:Tiberium science and technology